


Noise and Kisses

by Lyson



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Physical Disability, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyson/pseuds/Lyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai meets Tala in a diner one evening and before that night...touch had never been so important and sound had never been so necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Look In My Eyes, I'm Jaded Now

Kai Hiwatari walked into a diner in uptown Moscow, it was after seven PM and he'd come from visiting his grandfather in hospital. He was cold and miserable and hungry, his grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari, managed to remain his grumpy self even with tubes and drips in his old body.

Kai shook his head as he sat down in a booth after removing his coat and placing it next to him, the diner was warm and smelled of coffee and cake, the lighting was a burnt orange so it was easy on his eyes after the day spent in a bright hospital.

 

A waiter came over,

"Good evening sir, what can I get ya?" the boy probably in his late teens asked Kai, holding a paper pad and pen lazily in his hands.

Kai moved his bangs from his face and glanced at the menu on the table, he scanned through it and sighed,

"I'll have a strong coffee, black please and a toasted bacon and cheese sandwich…" he smiled at the boy who nodded and walked away.

Kai wasn't hungry but he figured since he hadn't eaten it would be best for him to do so, lest he get sick over Voltaire's time consuming ability to be old.

He watched as a few people entered and left and some people talked louder than others, it was still relatively early and the city was still busy.

The young waiter returned to him and placed the coffee and sandwich in front of him and left Kai alone to his 'dinner'. He sipped the bitter sugarless coffee and he sighed watching the sandwich, wishing it would come alive and dance for him to be entertained.

When he'd become so bored with life he didn't know exactly, it could have been after he gave up Beyblading when he turned eighteen, or when he became a billionaire officially when he turned 21 earlier that same year and he was now head of several international companies…it was somewhere between it all that he'd lost the plot and everyday he asked himself the same thing but the next day was always the same anyway.

He sipped his coffee again and moved his ever irritating bangs from his face and grumbled about a haircut, which like everything else he thought about, would never happen or would happen only when he could no longer put it off. He looked around the diner again and his eyes fell on a person just entering, a young man who had a Siberian wolf/dog with him that Kai couldn't help staring at, the pure white breeds were very rare to come buy these days and the one standing in the diner with its owner was beautiful and looked to be kept in greatest condition.

It was still a young wolf though and it seemed to be the serious type as it sniffed and scoped the area, Kai smiled at the wolf before looking at the owner who was exchanging pleasantries with whom Kai identified as the owner of the diner, an elderly woman with a kind smile.

 

She was holding his hand and talking to him as he smiled back, the wolf's leash hung loosely in his hand and the wolf seemed to be very well trained as it didn't move from its owner's side.

Kai sipped his coffee again and watched as the wolf's owner removed his two coats and the lady took them and he thanked her before walking in Kai's direction, the wolf walking ahead, Kai didn't wanna be caught staring so he turned to look away as they passed his booth and sat down in the one just across from his and a little ways behind.

He returned to his dull evening quietly and stared at the unentertaining sandwich before he looked up and from the corner of his eye he saw the wolf's owner walk toward the rest room, leaving the animal sitting very well behaved in the booth. Kai found it odd that the animal was allowed in the diner but it was a very expensive dog, well behaved too, he smiled at the thought and then frowned when he looked back at his sandwich.

With that he had a thought and he turned around in the booth to look at the wolf and he whistled softly to get the animal's attention and it looked at him making a small curious whining sound, it's pale blue eyes focusing on Kai who reached his hand out and summoned him over,

"Come on boy…come ere'…" Kai said in a puppy talking way.

The wolf just stared at him and Kai's sweat dropped before he turned around and held one half of the sandwich in his hand and called again,

"Come on…come and get it…" he called but the wolf remained seated and then turned and made a happy whining sound.

Kai looked up to find the owner back at the table and looking at his pet,

"What's the matter boy?" he asked and reached out slowly before patting the wolf's head receiving whines of happiness and causing the animal's tail to wag as he nuzzled his owner's hand, "What is it?" the young man asked again, and Kai noticed he had very bright but uniquely colored red hair.

He felt bad suddenly and dropped the sandwich back on the plate and stood up before approaching the owner,

"Uh, I think it's my fault your pet is irritated, I was calling him over…" Kai explained, "…I apologize…" he smiled at the other man, who stood about a foot from him.

 

The red head turned to Kai but didn't look directly at him and his hand remained on his wolf's head,

"Oh…no it's alright…Wolborg just isn't accustomed to strangers…" he spoke and smiled and Kai saw a very attractive smile and light blue eyes lined with dark black lashes, a sharp contrast to his red hair and such pale skin.

"I noticed…" Kai smiled at the animal that sat sniffing the air, "…he's very well trained." he commented and looked back at the red head who wasn't looking at him.

"Well he has to be…" he laughed softly and reached out to pet the wolf and Kai watched the animal accommodate his master's hand. The red head laughed again, "I'm sorry, how rude of me…" he extended his hand in front of himself to Kai, "…my name is Tala Ivanov." he smiled.

Kai took his hand and Tala continued to speak still just about looking at Kai,

"And this is my wolf, Wolborg…" he finished and the wolf barked once and raised its paw to copy Tala.

Kai smiled and took the wolf's paw and shook both simultaneously,

"I'm Kai Hiwatari…nice to meet you both." he smiled and nodded.

Tala smiled too and he looked toward the booth,

"Would you like to join us?" he offered.

Kai looked back to his seat and then at Tala who seemed to be waiting,

"Ah…yeah…thanks." He smiled and sat and watched Tala sit slowly and stare at the table, the wolf licking his hand lightly.

 

Kai frowned as he started to realize something and he was about to ask when the same young waiter came over,

"Hey Tala, what's it gonna be?" he asked pleasantly.

Tala didn't look at him but smiled,

"Hey Stavo, I'll have my usual for me and Wolborg…" he paused and tapped the table once softly, "…would you like anything Kai?" he asked still looking at the table.

Kai looked at Stavo who was looking at him expectantly and he shook his head,

"Um, no thanks…" he said and Tala nodded as Stavo looked back to him,

"Alright, be back in ten…" he left the table.

Kai looked back at Tala and he tilted his head curiously before lowering his head to look into Tala's blue pupils, stunning within the slim line of his eyes and dark lashes and Kai noticed how very _pale_ his blue eyes were.

Kai sat back and glanced between Wolborg and Tala, unsure of whether he should ask.

Tala shifted seemingly nervous when he spoke,

"So Kai, do you come here often?" he reached out and nervously played with his pet's fur.

 

Kai nodded and then he opened his mouth to speak when Tala continued to look down at the table,

"Yeah…once or twice a week…and you?" he asked back.

Tala nodded slowly and seemed to look more at Kai now and Kai decided he was right about his assumption as Tala spoke,

"I'm here every evening, my parents own the diner…I come here after I leave my last University class." He explained with a smile.

Kai stared at him and glanced around before giving into the need to know,

"Can I ask you something…and I don't mean to be rude…" he said and leaned forward.

Tala sat up straighter and seemed to look directly at Kai,

"Is something wrong?" he asked in a concerned tone.

Kai felt unsure now seeing how accurately Tala was suddenly looking at him but he asked anyway,

"No, I was just wondering if I was correct in assuming…" he paused.

Tala's eyes shifted to look at the table again and Kai forced the question out of his mouth,

"…in assuming that you're…um…visually impaired?" he felt like an idiot the moment he said the words.

 

He watched Tala frown lightly and then he started petting the wolf again slowly before he responded,

"You mean to ask if I'm blind?" he asked more straight forward.

Kai nodded and then rolled his eyes at himself for being so stupid,

"Y…yes…if I'm not being rude…that is." he said softly.

He was relieved when Tala smiled nervously,

"No you're not being rude…I am blind…" he answered and absently brushed some hair from his face before sighing lightly and staring at the table.

The silence was deafening for a few seconds and Kai felt very awkward, and then uncomfortable,

"Well…it was nice meeting you…I have to go." he stood up and Tala's eyes rose to where he had been sitting before he blinked a few times,

"Oh…alright…it was nice to meet you too." he said out aloud, probably unsure of where Kai was.

 

Kai was grabbing his coat from his booth before he walked back quickly to Tala,

"Enjoy your evening, Tala…good bye." he said politely and then walked away feeling like an asshole as he hurried to pay his bill at the front desk.

 

Tala sat there and he slouched in his seat, Wolborg beside him whined sadly noting Tala's disappointment,

"Wow, Wolborg…am I that unlikeable?" he whispered to his pet who shifted to his lay his head in Tala's lap.

Stavo came over with a frown, and he shook his head at seeing that Kai was gone as he placed Tala and Wolborg's orders down,

"Enjoy…" he smiled, managing not to sigh before he left the table again.

Tala smiled but didn't look up; instead he continued petting Wolborg as he waited for the diner to close.

* * *

Kai closed the door to his penthouse apartment in Central Moscow, silence surrounded him and he thought about going back down to his car and driving around just for the sake of noise, but like everything else he thought about doing, he didn't end up doing it.

He instead clapped once and the lights came on, illuminating the spacious and modernly styled apartment amply. He then removed his coats and he continued into his bachelor pad, flopping onto his dark wine red sofa that lined two corner walls in the apartment.

He looked up at the white ceiling and the bright lights, leaning his head back as his auburn eyes focused on the irritating fairy lights and his thoughts trailed back to the red head from earlier.

Kai had been embarrassed to ask if he was blind, and then he hadn't known what to say when Tala had confirmed that he was. And Kai couldn't understand why he hadn't noticed it immediately from how Tala hadn't looked at him directly. Perhaps it'd been because Tala was really attractive, which had been distracting, but at the time Kai hadn't even let that idea occur to him. It'd been so long since he'd bothered with taking an interest in someone in that way it was like background noise to him...now though, it dawned on him. But it was too little too late.

Beside, Tala was _blind_.

Kai shook his head and checked his watch before standing up and walking to his bathroom to take a shower.


	2. By Sharing These Things, I Rip My Heart Out

Kai returned to the diner the following day, it was just after ten AM and he was getting a morning coffee before he had to be at the hospital, he waited at the front counter until the old woman who owned the diner came to serve him with a smile,

“Good morning, what can I get you?” she asked him in her soft and old voice.

Kai smiled,

“I’ll just have a large regular coffee, no sugar and no milk please, thanks.” He finished and she nodded and walked over to the coffee machine while Kai leaned on the counter.

He remembered then that the man he’d met the night before was the son of this woman and he watched her curiously, she looked very kind and polite and he smiled at her when she approached with his coffee.

She shakily placed the coffee cup with its lid into a cup holder and he helped her put the lid on, and almost without meaning to, he asked,

“Uh, the young man, the red head with the wolf that was here last night…?” he started and she looked at him with a slight frown so he continued, "...is he your son?” 

She smiled and nodded,

“Yes, Tala, my dearest child, my only…” she beamed, “…do you know him?” she seemed interested so Kai smiled,

“I…uh, met him last night, here, when I was having coffee…” he trailed off.

“Oh, was there something you wanted, to leave him a message perhaps?” she asked with another light frown.

Kai realized he hadn’t actually had a reason to ask about the red head, even though he had been thinking of him more than was necessary. He shook his head once but then nodded quickly and smiled awkwardly,

“Yeah actually, um…could you tell him that...Kai said hello." he felt stupid, unsure if the man would even remember him as the woman smiled at him,

“I certainly will.”

Kai nodded another thanks to the short woman with darker blue eyes than Tala and he left the diner without another word and walked out to his black Mercedes parked in front of the store, glancing a final time at the cozy diner before getting into his car and driving away.                      

* * *

Tala walked into his parents diner that afternoon just after three, it had started raining somewhere in the early afternoon and he closed his wet umbrella as his mother came to him at the door,

“Hello dear, you're finished early…” she said, taking his umbrella and helping him out of his coat as he stood with a bit of a down look on his face,

“Have you had a bad day?” his mother asked, obviously she could see his discontent.

He sighed and gripped Wolborg’s leash tighter in his hand,

“I’m fine…just didn’t get the results I wanted on the last creative writing essay I turned in." he explained.

His mother sighed and followed him and Wolborg to the booth they usually sat in and she sat with him,

“You mustn’t let it bother you, you worked hard, there are just things that you can’t explain as well as others, you know, things you haven’t seen and…”

“Mother, please…” he said miserably and seemed as if he would cry as he stared at the table.   

His mother sighed again,

“Alright, never mind, I’ll get you some lunch…and you…” she patted Wolborg’s head and he whined happily.

After she'd left Tala slumped into the seat and Wolborg whined at him in concern but he didn’t respond and instead blinked his unseeing eyes miserably, keeping his head down.

His mother returned a few minutes later with soup,

“Thought you’d like something hot…” she smiled and Tala could smell the fresh soup, it smelled good and he smiled,

“Thanks mom…” he said and Wolborg barked once as thanks, he was a privileged pet to eat at the table.

His mother was about to leave him again when she remembered,

“Oh, I have some news to tell you…” she smiled and Tala heard the pleasant tone of voice so he smiled assuming it was good news,

“What is it?” he asked softly while feeling for the spoon on the table, Wolborg eventually nudging it to his hand before his mother could.

“A young man was in here this morning and he asked about you, he said to say hello.” She smiled.

Tala eyes shifted from side to side,

“D…did he say his name?” he asked trying not to sound too interested.

“Yes…it was…um…Kai I think.” She nodded even though he couldn’t see.

Tala smiled again, ears getting a bit red and he patted Wolborg happily but nervously,

“Oh…well, thanks for telling me.” he kept smiling.

His mother got a sneaky motherly look on her face,

“Who is he?” she asked with a teasing lilt.

“Just…someone I met here last night, he was interested in Wolborg and we talked for a little while, that's all.” he explained quietly.

“Well, he seemed like a nice young man you know…and very good looking too.” she winked at Wolborg who barked and wagged his tail

Tala’s cheeks took on a slight red tint just as his ears had and he shook his head, still smiling,

“Mother…” he sounded shy.

The diner was empty so his mother turned when she heard the door ding open and she smiled again,

“Speak of the devil…” she whispered to them and walked away to greet the customer.

Tala stiffened suddenly, wondering if his mother meant Kai was there and then Tala heard the voice greeting his mother and he recognized it.

He shifted nervously and touched his hair that was lightly damp from the rain,

“How do I look?” he whispered to Wolborg and the wolf whined and licked his hand in reassurance.

Kai greeted the older woman with a smile,

“Why don’t you take a seat and I’ll bring you coffee…” she nodded and he turned to go and sit down after saying a word of thanks.

He spotted Tala sitting and touching his hair randomly and Kai felt nervous, he wasn’t really sure how to act around Tala. He walked over smiling anyway, carrying his coat over his arm and he stopped next to their table,

“Hey Tala…it's Kai…” he greeted in the way he thought might be best.

Tala’s head raised and slowly his eyes located Kai as he stood up to greet,

“Hey Kai, how…how are you?” he asked and he was more or less looking at Kai’s chin.

Kai smiled finding the effort endearing,

“I’m well, sit down…” he touched Tala’s arm and he saw Tala glance to where the contact had been made when he did that and then Tala moved to sit down and Kai sat across from him,

“How are you?” he asked in return and Tala smiled trying his best to look at Kai,

“I’m okay… I had…a bad day at the University but otherwise...”

Kai liked how open Tala was and he leaned forward to look closer at Tala's fine features,

“May I ask what happened?” he enquired softly and Tala seemed to react nervously, hearing the closer proximity,

“I just didn’t do as well as I thought I would on an assignment.” he shrugged one shoulder.

“Well, that happens and it often depends on whether or not your lecturer is an asshole…” he slowly started to relax and Tala seemed to notice. He laughed lightly as his fingers fidgeted on the table aimlessly.

Tala’s mom brought Kai’s coffee over then and smiled,

“Is everything alright?” she asked and Kai nodded, Tala nodded too,

“Thank you mother…” he said and she left with a small grin.

There was a brief silence and Tala shifted his hands into his lap as his gaze dropped to the table,

“So, tell me about you Kai, what work do you do?” he made conversation and Kai could hear the nervous tenor of his voice.

“Me, uh, alright, I’m a CEO of a company, an international business corporation named Biovolt, it’s a boring job to be honest.” he laughed and Tala nodded,

“Well it must keep you very busy…”

“Not really…” Kai watched Tala’s pale blue eyes shift uncertainly to look at him, “…I don’t do much. I go in like, once a week and sign papers, have a meeting here and there.” he smiled when Tala laughed lightly.

“So, did you come from work now?” he asked.

“Uh, no, my grandfather is in hospital…I came from visiting him.” Kai said dully.

Tala’s face seemed so sad suddenly,

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Don’t be sorry…he’s in his early seventies, he’s had an eventful life.” Kai thought of how much Voltaire had done in his miserable existence with a withering feeling.

“Still, I'm sorry to hear that.” he said sincerely and Kai smiled, feeling increasingly endeared to the red head as he raised an eyebrow,

“Tala, do you have plans for the afternoon?”

Tala’s eyes shifted back to his lap, he shook his head,

“I have no plans…wh…why do you ask?” he patted Wolborg lightly, his soup abandoned and Kai’s coffee as well,

“I was wondering if you’d like to spend the afternoon with me.” He offered.

Tala blushed slightly,his eyebrows raising,  
“That…would be nice…” he said honestly, since he had limited interaction with people.

“Great…so where would you like to go?” Kai asked, figuring it was polite to let Tala choose so he'd be comfortable and familiar with wherever they ended up going.

“I don’t know…any place to go to really.” he looked disappointed, uncertain.

“Alright, well then I’ll surprise you.” Kai decided and Tala smiled again,

“I’ll have to ask my mother first.” he admitted, seemingly embarrassed.

But Kai understood that Tala’s situation was something a parent would be concerned about so he simply agreed,

“Of course, shall we?” he stood and Tala seemed to notice he’d stood up and so he followed suit slowly.

Wolborg jumped down from the seat and lifted his leash in his mouth for Tala who took a hold of it gratefully.

Kai wanted to help him but Tala was used to his wolf so he let it be and stepped out of the way so Wolborg could lead Tala down the aisle and they made their way to the front desk where Tala stood waiting until he’s mother came to him,

“What is it dear?” she asked glancing at Kai who was pulling his coat on.

“Mom, can I go out with Kai for the afternoon?” he asked her with a hopeful expression as his eyes shifted around uncertainly.

She looked concerned for a moment as she looked at Kai,

“Where will you go?”

Kai realized she was asking him,

“Oh, well nowhere too far, just to…hang out, talk, get to know each other.” He said uncertainly but sincerely.

She looked as if she might say no until she saw the hope on her son's face and she sighed,

“Alright, but please bring him back here before we close at nine.” She looked at Kai who nodded and then she brought Tala’s coat around to him, it had stopped raining.

Kai took it from her and he came to stand behind Tala,

“Got your coat…” he said before he lifted the coat for Tala to put on, tapping his shoulder as a physical sign.

Tala blushed again lightly as he slipped his arms into his coat and adjusted it on his shoulders, he couldn’t help smiling slightly as his face heated up. Kai was standing close to him and he could smell the scent of vanilla and musk on him, it smelled very nice. Tala turned around, now holding Wolborg’s leash again after his mother handed it back to him,

“Thank you Kai…I’ll be back later, mom.” he said happily and then turned to open the door.

They exited together and Wolborg started sniffing the air for direction and Tala kept his eyes downcast,

“So, where to Kai?” he sounded mildly excited.

Kai smiled and looked at his car right in front of them,

“Into my car…?” he kind of asked.

Tala's smile faltered, he blinked rapidly and he gripped Wolborg’s leash firmly,

“I can’t leave Wolborg…” he sounded nervous now.

Kai pulled out his keys and pressed off the alarm and it beeped, he walked over and opened one of the back passenger doors,

“You don’t have to, I have back seats and they’re leather so I don’t mind.” He explained and whistled to Wolborg who barked in response and tugged for Tala to follow.

Tala felt calmer seeing as Wolborg trusted Kai and so he allowed Wolborg to jump into the back seat and then he heard another door and he felt Kai’s hand on his shoulder,

“This way…” he directed Tala into the car and closed the door once he was sitting down.

Tala heard the door close and he felt very nervous as he touched the cold leather seats,

“Wolborg?” he asked and he shifted nervously.

Wolborg whined and he came near Tala between the seats and licked his hand, Tala smiled, relieved,

“There you are.” he petted Wolborg as he heard another door open and then felt another presence; Kai had gotten into the car.

Kai shut his door and he glanced at Wolborg,

“He's gonna have to sit back or he might get hurt when we start moving…” Kai petted Wolborg too and Wolborg barked happily before Tala allowed him to sit back.

Kai leaned over after a moment's hesitation,

“Just one thing…” he said and Tala stiffened, feeling Kai lean over him as he pulled Tala’s seat belt down and across his chest, clipping it in and leaving Tala with another slight blush.

Kai then started up the car and the engine sounded loudly and Tala jumped at the loud noise before Kai pulled away from the sidewalk and into the road.

* * *

 Kai decided they’d go to a large park in Moscow central where there were lots of shops, places, a variety of things to do and Tala seemed comfortable with the idea of open public space.

Tala had stepped out of the car before Kai handed him Wolborg’s leash and he'd thanked Kai quietly before they'd started walking into the park.

They eventually settled under one of the large shelter seating places in the park, Kai had bought Tala a soda after asking him a hundred times if he wanted anything, and that was all Tala eventually conceded to having.

Tala sipped the drink slowly and carefully once he’d sat down, Wolborg laying his head in Tala’s lap and Kai sat next to Tala. The birds could be heard making various hoots and chirps and squawks and the cold wind rustled the trees audibly, and Kai thought it was a nice calm atmosphere,

“So, you don’t get out much do you?” he asked Tala.

Tala kept his eyes downcast,

“No…I don’t have much of a social life.” he admitted.

Kai turned to face Tala and stared at the side of his face, his slender jaw line and milk white unblemished skin, his naturally faint red lips and slim eyes with large blue pupils, the vibrant shock of red hair, it was all so different, so outstanding,

“How…did it happen?” Kai asked softly, leaning closer and Tala heard Kai’s voice nearer to his face, causing another slight blush.

“Wh…how what happened?” he asked nervously.

Kai looked at the space between them on the bench,

“How did you become blind?” he asked softly.

Tala shook his head,

“I didn’t become blind, I was born blind.” he answered equally soft.

Kai was shocked as he looked back at Tala, feeling sorry for him,

“So you’ve…never been able to...” he trailed off, the rest of the question implied.

“Never…” Tala said knowingly.

Kai was so sad for him,  
“I’m sorry, I can’t imagine what it must be like.”

Tala smiled sadly,

“Be grateful you don’t have to…” he said sincerely

“So you don’t know what you look like?” Kai had to ask, curious.

Tala shook his head,

“No…I’ve been told by my parents but it’s really just a description to me, just words.”

“ Is there no way, laser eye surgery maybe?” Kai asked.

“Too expensive…” Tala shook his head and leaned back against the table, “…but I cope, I have a decent idea of what people look like, although it’s all theory, still, I’ve educated myself as much as I can on what people, animals and objects should feel and look like. I learned a lot by myself and from my parents…” he sounded vaguely proud as he continued looking at the ground, petting Wolborg with one hand and holding his soda can in the other.

“I admire you…I don’t think that many people manage so well, I don't think I would.” Kai admitted sincerely.

Tala raised his eyes and he wanted to turn to face Kai but seemed uncertain of how exactly Kai was positioned. Kai noticed and helped him, taking the soda can and placing it on the table as Tala shifted to face in his direction, looking more or less at Kai’s face after a moment of estimation, he seemed to have already figured out that they were more or less the same height.

“May I?” he asked Kai.

Kai frowned, not sure of what Tala meant,

“May you what?”

Tala laughed awkwardly,

“May I…feel what you look like?” he said more specifically, raising his hands slightly and Kai blushed now but Tala couldn't see,

“Oh, yeah sure…” Kai took Tala’s hands in his own and raised them to his face.

Tala situated his fingers on Kai’s face and he tentatively touched and explored. He smiled as he found Kai’s bangs, feeling the texture between his slender fingers, he couldn’t ask color because he didn’t know color but he felt how soft Kai’s hair was and he ran his fingers down the length at the front and then he pushed his fingers further into Kai’s hair to run them into the back, this brought him slightly closer to Kai who was blushing, heart beating a little faster as he watched Tala’s eyes settle more or less on his chin while he felt all the way to the tail of Kai’s hair.

“Your hair is two different lengths.” he commented.

Kai nodded,

“Yeah, two different colors too…” he said not realizing immediately that Tala couldn’t understand the difference but Tala smiled anyway as he pulled his hands back to touch Kai’s face again, starting at his forehead and then down to his eyebrows.

He felt that Kai’s skin was smooth and that his eyebrows were even and nicely shaped, he continued down over Kai’s eyes, which closed to accommodate the touch, before moving on to Kai's cheeks. Tala’s finger tips brushed lightly over the smooth, shaven skin before trailing over Kai’s nose, touching there, he smiled,

“I like your nose.” he admitted.

Kai smiled and mumbled a 'thanks' just as Tala’s fingers reached his lips. Tala closed his eyes then and ran his fingers over the smooth, dry, soft texture of Kai's lips, and Kai noticed Tala's ears turned a faint red when he heard Tala sigh softly as he caressed over Kai’s lips, down over his chin and then Tala’s hands returned to his lap and he opened his blue eyes,

“You’re…very good looking, if what I feel is anything to go by at least…” he continued to blush.

Wolborg whined softly and laid his head in Tala’s lap again and then Kai reached for Tala’s hand and held the slender hand gently. Tala’s soft smile at the gesture made him happy as they sat in silence.

Eventually they decided to go and Kai continued to hold Tala’s hand as he stood, intertwining their fingers. Tala felt Kai reach for Wolborg’s leash in his other hand...and he let it go, with mild hesitation, but Kai had his hand firmly in his own and Tala felt strangely safe, which was nice. He walked slowly and carefully with Kai, learning a new trust as Kai walked Wolborg.

* * *

That evening at 6.32 PM Kai stopped outside the diner and helped Tala and Wolborg out of the car before they walked inside, the diner was relatively busy.

They stood just inside, to the side of the door way and Tala momentarily trusted to let go of Wolborg’s leash, the pet wolf remained sitting at his feet loyally.

Kai held his hand again,

“I hope you enjoyed yourself?” he smiled, standing less than a foot from Tala.

“I did, thank you so much.” Tala smiled and his eyes fell to Kai’s chest.

“Tala…” Kai started.

“Yes?” he asked blinking lightly.

“Would you…like to go on a date with me?” he asked softly.

Tala grinned slowly, he had been unsure of Kai’s intent and preferences until just now. Tala himself, had been fonder of the male species ever since he’d first started learning the difference.

He was 20 years old now and he **knew** what he liked but he was always nervous of it even though he’d researched it and understood everything about homosexuality, because he'd never actually been with anyone. And he hadn’t known what Kai’s take on the situation was until just then, so he was relieved and pleased by Kai’s question,  
“Yes...yes…I…I would like that very much.” he answered happily and Kai smiled.

“Great…can I see you tomorrow night, I’ll fetch you here if you like?” he offered.

Tala nodded,

“Alright, what time?” he asked and held Kai’s hand tighter.

“Six?”

“Okay, I’ll be here…” he beamed and Kai noted how beautiful his full smile was on his equally attractive face.

“You know…Wolborg can’t come right?” he asked and Wolborg whined unhappily.

Tala nodded slowly,

“But you will…you will help me…?”

“Of course…” Kai squeezed his hand and Tala smiled again.

“So…I’ll see you tomorrow night?” Kai confirmed and Tala nodded.

Tala, feeling a little emboldened, raised a hand and felt for Kai’s cheek before leaning in and kissing it lightly, blushing a new shade of red a second later,

“Thank you again.” he whispered and his eyes were again on Kai’s chest.

Kai felt so different with Tala, he felt like something good might actually be happening for once,

“No, thank you.” he said in an equally quiet tone. “Good night.” Kai added when he saw Tala’s mother appear behind the counter and he waved to her.

She waved too and heard Tala say good bye before Kai left and Tala smiled broadly, full of excitement, taking the leash from Wolborg's mouth as he turned around to face the counter.

“Did you have a good time?” she asked, having seen Tala kiss Kai on the cheek.

Tala shifted his head in the direction of his mother,

“Yes! And we're going on a date.” he stepped forward with Wolborg who was also excited, wagging his tail and yipping “I'm going on a date with Kai, mom…like, a real date, I’m so excited, I think he actually, really likes me.” he grinned, sounding like he didn't believe it.

His mother smiled,

“Of course, I'm not surprised...and I’m happy for you…” she came around the counter and hugged him.

Still, she would always worry about his well being, after all, it would be Tala’s first love interest and date, how could she not?


	3. Share With Me, Cause I Need It Right Now...Let Me See Your Insides

**3 weeks later…**

Tala and Kai had gone on three dates and were currently ending their fourth, right then Kai was dropping Tala off at home and he walked Tala to the front door of the house he lived in with his parents.

He stopped at the door and let go of Kai’s hand,

“That was fun…I didn’t realize amusement park rides could be so fun…” he admitted having never gone on any before.

He was staring at the ground and Kai was staring at him, he looked over the length of Tala, wearing black denim jeans and a powder blue jacket which complimented his colouring, he was very attractive and Kai couldn’t help  also noticing the lean shape of his body,

“Kai are you alright, you’re very quiet…” Tala asked with concern looking up at where Kai's face would be.

Kai looked at his bright but unseeing blue eyes,

“Yeah, I’m just looking at you.” he admitted.

Tala fidgeted,

“Do I look okay, is something wrong?” He sounded worried.

Kai stepped closer and Tala felt Kai standing almost right against him, then he felt Kai’s arm slip around his waist and his breath hitched when he was pulled firmly against Kai's front,

“What…?” he asked but was silenced when he felt Kai's lips touch his in a soft kiss.

He melted into Kai kissing him, he felt soft lips against his own and it felt so warm and sensational that his body heated up quickly. He raised his hands and placed them on Kai’s arms tentatively, squeezing absently as he closed his eyes.

He didn’t know how to kiss aside from what he’d researched and been told, so he just went on instinct and parted his lips slowly. He made a small breathy sound when he felt wet warmth, obviously Kai’s tongue in his mouth, and it was so foreign yet it caused amazing tingles throughout his body.

Kai kept his eyes open as he kissed Tala gently and he noticed Tala had closed his eyes and he was responding to the kiss. Kai didn't use too much tongue, knowing it was Tala’s first time so he merely teased Tala’s tongue with his own and then he pulled back and smirked at seeing Tala’s mouth remain slightly open for a moment before he closed it and his gaze dropped to Kai’s chest.

He was silent and breathing a little quicker, so Kai hugged him,  
“I’m sorry, I should have warned you.”

For the first time Tala had the opportunity to hold Kai and he placed his arms around his waist as Kai held him around his shoulders. Kai smelled good and Tala felt closer now as he held Kai,

“It’s okay…I'm glad you did it.” he admitted shyly.

Kai smiled,

“That's good…because I wanna' do it again sometime soon.”

Tala smiled into Kai's neck, chest warm and heart thudding,

“You smell so nice…” he hugged Kai tighter,

“You always do too…like fresh tropical fruit.” Kai blushed too but it couldn’t be seen.

Tala was pleased that Kai liked how he smelled,

“I’m glad you like it…”

The hug ended slowly,

“I’ll see you Saturday then?” Kai asked brushing some hair from Tala’s face.

Tala nodded,

“Yes…I look forward to it.” he smiled.

They said their goodbyes and Kai waited until Tala was inside before he took his leave.

* * *

  **Saturday Night**

Tala sat down carefully on Kai’s sofa and he felt as Kai sat next to him, he reached out and found Kai’s hand and held it. Kai smiled,

“Did you enjoy dinner?” he asked.

“Yes, you cook very well.” Tala complimented.

Kai nodded,

“Thank you.” he squeezed Tala’s hand. “So how are your parents dealing with you and I seeing one another?” he asked knowing Tala’s parents worried endlessly.

Tala sighed,

“They think we’re moving fast, I don’t understand how. I'm 20 years old and only had my first kiss a few days ago for Christ's sake.” He shook his head.

“Maybe they don’t want you moving anywhere at all.” he said softly.

“But…I like you…I want to spend time with you as much as possible.”

Kai smiled,

“So do I.” he moved closer and turned Tala’s head to face him before kissing him gently. Tala obliged very easily and turned to face Kai more. It was their second proper kiss and Tala tried his best to do what Kai did.

Kai pulled back after a moment,

“You’re trying too hard…just enjoy it.” Kai said to him softly and Tala nodded as he was kissed again.

It seemed to flow smoother when Tala allowed Kai to lead him and caress his tongue as opposed to Tala attempting it and Tala thoroughly enjoyed the kiss more that time.

Once it ended Tala smiled,

“I’m sorry if I’m not very good.” he whispered.

Kai laughed lightly,

“You're perfect, we’ll have plenty of kisses for you to get used to it.” he said and leaned in to kiss Tala again, a little more passionately this time.

They were truly alone for the first time there in Kai’s apartment and they could interact on a level more than usual.

They kissed for a further five minutes before Tala dared to move his hand, it strayed from his own lap over Kai’s leg and Kai opened his eyes when he felt the touch, frowning as they kissed. He watched Tala’s eyes that he’d closed this time and he felt Tala’s hand feel its ways over his crotch. Kai smiled curiously into the kiss and then pulled back,

“What are you doing?” he asked softly.

Tala blushed and he lowered his head slightly,

“I wanted to know if…” he whispered and then he clenched his eyes as if it would make him disappear.

Kai frowned not knowing what Tala meant and he look down at his crotch trying to figure it out. He then looked at Tala’s own jeans clothed crotch absently before he looked at Tala and lifted his chin,

“Wanted to know what?” he whispered.

Tala opened his empty eyes and clenched his fist nervously,

“If you’re…you _know_ …” he mumbled.

Kai frowned again in slight confusion but then he thought about it again and realized what Tala meant, it made him he blush slightly as he smiled,

“Oh…” he mumbled back.

Tala became extremely quiet so Kai hesitated a moment, considering his options, before he shifted slowly and unbuttoned his jeans, then unzipped it. He then sat in a position facing Tala and he took Tala’s warm slender hand in his own, placing it just inside his opened jeans.

Tala had gasped when he felt the flat warm skin of Kai's abdomen and then the cold zip of Kai’s jeans against the back of his hand. He also moved a little closer and eased his hand into Kai’s jeans until he was met with hot warm flesh, thick and smooth and  **hard** , scintillating to his virgin senses.

“Is that what you wanted to know?” Kai whispered the question in Tala’s ear and the red head shivered.

Tala released Kai’s erection and withdrew his hand slowly as he blushed darkly,

“Yeah.” he admitted.

Kai started kissing his neck then,

“How could you think you wouldn’t turn me on?” he asked softly.

“I just wanted to make sure.” Tala sighed in pleasure from the kisses to his neck.

Kai allowed his own hand to slide over Tala’s crotch and he rubbed the hardness there through Tala’s jeans and Tala emitted a low nervous sound, shifting in surprise and shock.

“Never been touched before have you?” Kai asked and Tala nodded, parting his legs hesitantly. “I’d like to be the first…” Kai whispered as he kissed Tala’s forehead now.

Tala’s eyes shifted around as he tried to locate Kai’s face with his hands, Kai directed his hands to his face and once Tala had his hands situated he spoke,

“I want you to be the first.” he told Kai, who frowned at the ambiguous statement.

“To touch you?” Kai asked as he held one of Tala’s hands.

Tala raised his eyes and Kai swore Tala could see into his eyes as he looked directly at him,

“I want you to be the first…of everything…” he said softly and Kai blinked.

* * *

It was like a dream…a bad dream, Kai felt so completely out of place, where was his ability to be the one to control the situation?

He stood now in the doorway of his own bedroom, Tala had been very upfront about what he wanted, he wanted Kai, and he wanted Kai to be his first.

Kai had been with virgins before…so it wasn’t that that scared him, it was that Tala was…different, and he really should not have seen things that way, he was only blind...blind so he couldn’t see Kai…he’d never even seen a human’s face; he’d never seen anything but darkness.

Kai stood silent and still as he watched Tala sitting on his bed, slowly taking off his pants, the shirt was already off and lying on the bed. Tala was attractive, fair, fit, fine in features, but he couldn’t see himself so he didn’t know, but Kai could.

It didn’t help though…he was afraid to touch something so fragile, or at least he assumed Tala was fragile. Because if he hurt Tala…if he did something he couldn’t explain to Tala…how would Tala react?

“Kai…are you there?” he asked in a small and timid voice, he was obviously feeling more nervous than Kai ever could.

Kai remained leaning against the door frame, watching Tala in the light from his bed lamp as he sat in only his boxer shorts now, stiff and afraid.

“Yes…” Kai answered in a gruff voice and then cleared his throat, “…yes…I’m here.” He stated more clearly.

“Oh…” Tala responded as he stared at nothing, “…why are you standing so far away?” he paused and before he frowned uncertainly,  “You do…you do want this right?” he seemed to panic slightly and he started feeling for his clothes, “Or if you don’t…” his voice was pained and Kai had to step in then.

“No…no no, of course I want this…just calm down.” Kai approached Tala where he sat on the bed and he touched Tala’s shoulders lightly, leaning over him.

“Then why…why won’t you come closer?” Tala asked with sadness evident in his tone, his pale blue eyes unseeing as he stared at the general direction Kai was in above him.

Kai couldn’t help smiling,

“I am closer…” he leaned down and pressed his lips to Tala’s gently and he slowly but surely worked the nerves out of Tala while kissing him, slowly laying him back onto the bed.

Several times Tala’s breath hitched when Kai moved above him. Kai straddled Tala's body and he let his fingers run over Tala’s stomach lightly, all the way down to the hem of the boxer shorts.

“Do you want me to take all my clothes off?” Kai asked in a quiet voice, he was so nervous at just touching Tala that he asked such a stupid question.

Tala of course noticed none of this because he was so flustered by this mild contact as he lied on the bed, his eyes staring at the ceiling,  
“Yes…please…I want to…feel you.” He mumbled.

Kai nodded for no reason as he sat up above Tala, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside, he then moved off of Tala, who sat up slightly as well. Kai continued to remove his shoes and jeans, once he was in his boxers he looked at Tala, who was staring just a little off from where Kai stood.

He swallowed nervously, Tala’s empty eyes couldn’t see a thing.

“Kai…” Tala said quietly and sort of curled into himself a little shyly.

Kai crawled back over Tala and lied him back on the bed,  
“I promise I’ll try my best not to hurt you okay…” he whispered since he didn’t trust his nervousness to go unnoticed in his voice.

“I won’t mind…I know it has to hurt at least a little…” Tala reassured Kai and his warm slender hands rested on Kai’s bare shoulders before running down Kai’s body slowly, his fingers running over the grooves of Kai’s defined muscles and all the way to his lower abs.

He stopped his hands purely out of shyness to go any lower and turned his head away since he could feel the intense heat in his cheeks,  
“You are so…” Tala couldn’t find the words to describe what he felt when he touched Kai, he thought of saying perfect but really it would sound corny even to him.

Kai leaned down and kissed him and Tala eased into it quickly as he lied below Kai, they kissed that way for a while until eventually Kai discreetly removed his boxers and then pulled apart from the kiss so he could start removing Tala’s. Tala swallowed nervously as Kai pulled them down over Tala’s smooth, shapely legs, he obviously shaved, but Kai chose not to ask about that right then.

Kai tossed the shorts onto the bed and he looked at Tala, whose eyes were staring up at the ceiling, empty and seemingly distant. Kai swallowed nervously, he had to find away to get passed the emptiness of Tala’s eyes.

He reached down to find Tala’s hand and he took it lightly, guiding it to his cock and then letting Tala’s hand gently feel it. Tala’s breath caught again and Kai noticed how tentatively he touched it at first, Kai smiled, still finding Tala’s shyness endearing,  
“Stroke it…like you’d do it to yourself.” he whispered as he leaned on one elbow above Tala, lying somewhat to the side and he ran a hand through Tala’s hair, looking over the soft skin and red lips.

Tala’s head moved in a small nod and he gripped Kai’s erect length lightly and started stroking it in the fashion he was familiar with, slightly tight, up and down, massaging the tip occasionally, Tala licked at his lips slightly, being turned on by the pre-come he felt on his finger tips from Kai.

Kai watched Tala through half lidded eyes, seeing the pleasure and shy fluster over the soft features while having that warm slender hand stroking him was very gratifying, he made a small humming noise and kissed Tala’s lips gently.

Kai trailed his hand down and placed it on one of Tala’s thighs, lifting the leg and spreading it before he ran his fingers over Tala’s virginal pucker lightly, a tight hole that Kai found himself getting even more aroused just thinking about being inside of.

He hummed again and stopped Tala’s shaking hand,  
“That’s enough…I just needed a little lube.” he admitted and looked at the shiny smeared pre-come, it would be enough for light fingering.

His fingers again returned to Tala’s entrance and Tala’s lower half shifted in anticipation,  
“Kai…” he said as he felt one of the fingers rubbing harder against the tight ring of muscle, working it loose for easier access.

“Yeah…” Kai mumbled as he licked his lips, gradually opening Tala up.

Tala bit his lip as the finger moved passed the first ring of muscle,  
“Are you looking at me?” Tala breathed out with a small whimper as the finger pushed into him.

Kai glanced at Tala and started moving his finger around in circles, pushing against Tala’s inner soft walls to stretch them, he looked at Tala while he did this,  
“Yeah…why?”

Tala’s eyes moved around obviously trying to locate Kai’s face to the best of his ability,  
“Do I look…okay…do I look ridiculous?” he asked in a very small voice, his blue eyes looking nervous.

The question caught Kai off guard, he had been nervous but now realized the full extent to which sex would be harder in some way…to know Tala’s confidence was based solely on what Kai said, not his actions because to Tala actions meant very little if he couldn’t see a face or an emotion in the next person.

Kai slipped a second finger into Tala and watched Tala’s nose scrunch up and his lips purse, his muscles were clenching on Kai’s fingers and Kai knew he wanted to feel them on his cock, but right now he needed Tala to relax, so he stroked Tala’s soft red hair with his free hand, wispy against his pale forehead,  
“You need to relax, don’t think so much, relax your body and let go…trust me…” he breathed against Tala’s forehead before kissing the slightly damp skin.

Tala nodded and his eyes shifted around,

“Yes…I trust…ah…ahh…” he moaned and Kai smirked, he’d found what he was looking for and Tala’s cherry red cheeks were all he needed to see to know Tala was ready.

He didn’t think a third finger would be necessary, Tala seemed to take well to the initial entrance so he just decided to go ahead. Kai retrieved a condom and lube from his bedside drawer,

“You look beautiful by the way…” Kai said with a genuine smile as he put the condom on followed by a dribble of lubricant. He then leaned over Tala, spreading his legs before positioning himself, “…your cheeks are so red and your lips too, kissable…your eyes are such a bright blue, I wish you could see how beautiful you are…your skin looks and feels so soft…” Kai elaborated, speaking close to Tala’s lips.

Tala made a small moaning noise from Kai’s proximity to his entrance as Kai rubbed his erection between Tala’s butt cheeks slowly,  
“Please…tell me more of what you feel…I want to know.” Tala said as he stared at nothing through half closed lids.

Kai looked away from Tala’s empty eyes and pushed the tip of his cock against the  ring of muscle that made little protest, Tala obviously relaxing himself as much as possible.

Kai went in with a bit of trouble, Tala’s hands gripping at the sheets he noticed, his long, thin fingers pulling tightly and Tala’s eyes remained wide as he pursed his lips against the pain. Kai felt guilt and he had to stop it, lest he lose his erection because his mind was in too many places.

“You…feel so…tight…your skin is warm…” he focused on what Tala asked of him, hearing Tala’s breathing increase as Kai made his first, shallow thrusts, awkwardly snce Tala was now resisting a little more,  
“…your body is warm…” he kissed Tala’s lips, “…your mouth is sweet…” Kai kissed Tala again, harder, as he thrust faster, slipping deeper and feeling it become smoother now as he slid in and out, he delved his tongue into Tala’s mouth and kissed him properly, forgetting all else.

All the while Kai kept his eyes averted from Tala’s open and empty eyes, as they just stared and in the silence with nothing but their breathing it was eerie for Kai.

Tala let little moans escape his lips as every ridge of Kai’s erection moved inside and out of him, touching his sensitive nerves as it passed over each time.

Tala bucked his hips up at one point when Kai connected directly with his prostate and he pressed his head back, his hands still fisting the sheets.

Kai kept his eyes shut, the kiss broken as Tala needed to breathe; he kept his head in the crook of Tala’s neck and thrust into Tala’s prostate hard and fast, every time Tala jerked and made a small moaning noise Kai felt the walls of Tala’s anus contract around him and he bit back the moans, he usually never was vocal during sex.

Tala started tensing and writhing into Kai as he neared his climax, his mouth opening and closing and despite the pain in his lower regions his body was warming with pleasure every second closer, Kai grabbed Tala’s hair lightly, kissing him deeply to cover a moan he didn’t want to let out as his body slid against Tala’s, his tan skin against Tala’s soft pale skin, sliding with sweat. Tala’s legs tightened around Kai’s waist as he felt Kai thrust forcefully against his prostate, Tala’s jerked upward to meet Kai at that final thrust and let out a short cry of pleasure as he came, it almost sounded painful.

Kai was gripping Tala’s hair tighter, their faces inches apart and Kai breathing into Tala’s mouth, Tala doing the same to Kai, his blue eyes wide open and Kai’s shut tightly, he was still moving in and out of Tala slowly, Tala’s come between them smearing over both of their stomachs as Kai moved within him. Kai shuddered when he came and Tala decided then and there that this was what he wanted, Kai felt so good inside him and he never needed anyone else.

He blinked several times as they came down from orgasm, slight tears in his eyes as he released the sheets so that his hands could caress down Kai’s muscular and sweaty back,  
“Did you…enjoy it…you were so quiet?” Tala breathed out.

Kai opened his eyes and stopped moving inside Tala,  
“I...I’m sorry…I’m not one to make noises.” Kai apologized in a shy mumble as he laid his head on Tala’s shoulder.

There was a calming effect that Tala’s pleasant laugh had over Kai and as he heard it he smiled,  
“It’s alright…I was just curious…” Tala said, “…you’ve made me happy Kai.” Tala added and laid his head back, closing his eyes and smiling peacefully.

Kai lifted his head up and looked at Tala's closed eyes, he was sweaty and flustered and smiling and if it wasn’t for the empty eyes. Kai held back a sigh as he let Tala’s natural body aroma mixed with the smell of the sex mingle into his senses.

He could get used to it…Tala smelled good, really good. Kai wanted to get used to it.


	4. Give It To, Me Give Me All...Whatever You Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEYBLADE FOREVER BISHES!

**This update is dedicated to[Piwahnah,](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Piwahnah/pseuds/Piwahnah) because this update wouldn't have happened if not for[ Piwahnah!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Piwahnah/pseuds/Piwahnah)**

* * *

"He's blind?" Bryan asked around an unlit cigarette as he patted over his pockets in search of his lighter.

Kai was leaning on the railing of Bryan's loft balcony, looking out over the city streets several floors down, his hair shifting with the slightly stronger wind that high up, it was a cold wind but not bitingly so, still, Kai wore a long sleeve shirt and his ears and nose were a little red, his fingers a little stiff.

He nodded and then turned his head to make brief eye contact with Bryan, his gaze flitting between the orange flicker of the lighter flame between Bryan's fingers as he lit his cigarette and his friend's surprised expression. Kai waited as Bryan took a drag on the cigarette to get it going and when finally smoke was swirling and dissipating with the wind, Bryan leaned back against the railing with one elbow and smiled in a way that was obviously amused,

"How'd he go blind?" the question was surprisingly serious considering Bryan's grin.

Kai blinked and looked back out over the city, curling his cold fingers into his palms briefly,

"He was born blind." He answered solemnly, feeling an uncomfortable weight in his stomach at the idea all over again, just as he had when Tala had first told him.

They'd only been seeing each other for just over a month and things had moved sort of fast between them but then, it hadn't felt rushed and Kai could only assume it was because there were no games or pretenses or airs about Tala. The progression of things between them had been smooth because Tala wasn't playing hard to get, or seeking drawn out courtship, or playing the blushing virgin – despite having been an actual virgin.

There had been no angles, no gimmicks, no façade, no teasing and hardly any flirting even.

Nope, Tala had never dated, never been kissed, never had sex…never anything before Kai and so he'd been completely unguarded, straight forward, vulnerable, trusting and very naïve too. Which left Kai feeling guilty, but not because he'd taken advantage of Tala in any way, he hadn't, not really, but maybe, because he had let things rush along when he should have paced Tala through it since he'd known better.

The thing with his guilt was that Kai didn't know if he was as committed to being with Tala as he suspected the red head was to him, and it wasn't because Kai didn't like him, because he really and truly did, probably enough to earnestly fall in love with Tala given enough time. The problem that Kai was facing was just the fact that Tala was _blind_ and that was something that there'd be no getting around.

And Kai didn't know if he was _as_ dependable as all that, because Tala would always need to depend on him for certain things, and really, Kai was pretty spoiled, he'd never had to look out for anyone besides himself so-

"How long you been seeing him?" Bryan wasn't smiling anymore, just smoking and watching Kai, who kept his eyes down on the streets below as he clenched and unclenched his hands,

"About a month." He mumbled.

"Alright, so you probably haven't slept with him yet, right?" Bryan asked but didn't wait for an answer as he folded an arm across his chest, "So walk away, now, before it gets that far." He wasn't even suggesting, it sounded more like an instruction.

Kai had known Bryan just about all of his life, so he didn't doubt Bryan was saying that because he was thinking the same thing Kai was, i.e. _you're spoiled, you're selfish, you have commitment issues, you're not relationship material, you're not really a good person, etcetera, etcetera._

And he'd be right about all of it too, hell, it wasn't anything Kai didn't already know about himself.

That first time he'd seen Tala, he'd been freaked out about his blindness and he'd reacted like a total douchebag, walking away the way he had. But then he'd found himself curious and intrigued and had gone back. Then he ended up liking Tala, his sincerity and the fact that he was fucking gorgeous and absolutely clueless about it, and Tala liked him too.

So it seemed great now, seemed like it was all working out…but how long would it be before the novelty wore off? That's what worried Kai, because he didn't want to hurt Tala just because he'd get bored or something.

Kai sighed and stood up straight, leaning his hands on the cold railing instead, putting his weight on his arms as he shook his head,

"I slept with him." Which complicated things.

Bryan frowned before he took his cigarette from his lips and licked them,

"In a month? Shit, either he was really easy or you've been holding out on me with how good your game has gotten, and we both know it isn't the latter." Smoke filtered from his mouth as he spoke, shaking his head.

Kai felt the need to defend Tala's honor,

"He _isn't_ easy." he said stiffly and then glanced at Bryan's nearly finished cigarette before turning and going back into his friend's apartment. He waited inside a moment as Bryan finished smoking and then he followed Kai inside,

"So what then, you just got lucky, made the right move, said the right thing?"

Well, maybe.

Kai shrugged,

"I don't know, maybe he just trusted me, maybe he, well…" Kai felt so guilty, "…I was his first so-…"

"Fuck me, are you kidding, Kai?" Bryan scoffed and then sighed, "Are you even serious about this guy, because if not, you're a asshole." Bryan said candidly, walking across the open plan loft toward his kitchen, shaking his head.

Kai watched him and folded his arms across his chest,

"I want to be serious, sort of, I mean, I like him and I don't mean just for sex," because before his recent -Grandfather being ill induced- dry spell, he'd had a string of one night stands and not even always a name to remember in the aftermath, because it'd always been about sex, but not with Tala, "he's really great, and smart and genuine-…"

" **But?** " Bryan retrieved two beers from the fridge and he was walking over, bringing one to Kai.

Kai reached out and took the beer, the cold bottle only making his still stiff cold fingers feel worse and he frowned almost petulantly,

"But he's blind and I can't, I don't think I can…"

" _You_? You don't think you can? He's blind and you're making this about you?" Bryan chastised, "You dragged him into your mess, Kai, because we both know that this great, sweet, virginal, blind bombshell didn't walk up and start putting the moves on you, so you introduced yourself, you went there Kai, _you_ are the as-…."

"Asshole, yes, I get it." Kai twisted the cap off the bottle and took a long drink of the bitter-ish liquid and grimaced afterward, not being a beer enthusiast by any stretch, "Still, I want to be serious about him, I just need to figure out a way to manage him being blind." Kai said with a frown, disliking the way that sounded even to him.

There was a beat of silence in which Bryan was either feeling sorry for him or thinking he was a moron, and Kai doubted it was the first thing.

When Bryan spoke again it was with a curious, teasing lilt,

"How was the sex? Must've been something else, huh, fucking a blind person has to be weird." He said brashly, which was just Bryan in a nutshell, callous and insensitive, "Does he close his eyes when you kiss him, cause he can't tell the difference either way right? That's gotta' be creepy." he went on, moving to sit down on the sofa.

Kai glared at Bryan, who just shrugged him off, before he looked at the half empty beer bottle in his hand and thought about just how _weird_ it had been to have sex with Tala, ultimately satisfying yes, but the having to keep talking, describing things, Tala's open unseeing eyes…

Above all that though, one thing had stood out to Kai and he smiled slightly as he glanced at Bryan,

"He's fucking gorgeous though, Bryan." He took another sip of the beer.

Bryan snorted as he put his feet up on his coffee table,

"Makes it all worth it?"

Kai thought about that and then nodded, shrugged, frowned, trying to figure out if it did, trying to figure out where he stood, what he felt, what he could put up with, what he wanted,

"Maybe…"

"You're taking a chance on someone else's feelings, Kai. How very Hiwatari of you." Bryan quipped, voice dead pan as he switched his television on, probably to watch Russian football, ugh, Kai decided he was leaving,

"Yeah, well, genetics will fuck you like that." He walked toward the island counter and deposited the almost empty bottle there, "I'm gonna' go." He started walking toward the door, out of his peripheral he saw Bryan salute him with his beer bottle,

"Alright, see you, Kai." He said distractedly, the sound of sports commentary getting louder as he turned up the volume.

Kai was just pulling his coat on at the door when his cellphone rang, he huffed quietly, reached for the doorknob –and missed- at the same time as he slipped his phone out of his jeans pocket. He glanced at the number, not recognizing it as he slid his thumb across the answer bar and brought his cell to his ear as he made a second grab for the door handle,

"Kai." He answered flatly, pulling the door open.

Kai took one step and stopped, frowning as the voice over the phone clarified who they were…

It was someone from the hospital.

Voltaire was dead.

* * *

Voltaire passed away after going into cardiac arrest, his death had not been peaceful or painless.

Kai didn't really know how he felt about that, he didn't feel sad, not acutely anyway. He also didn't know if he regretted not having been there to say goodbye. He hadn't been fond of Voltaire, but he had been all the family Kai had left in the world.

Now there was no one. No other Hiwatari's.

He had a few friends, sure…but…

"Kai?" Tala's voice.

Kai was standing in the living room of Tala's parents house, he'd come to pick Tala up to go to the funeral. Voltaire had died on a Wednesday, his funeral was held on a Saturday, that present Saturday. Kai didn't plan it, indecorous as it was, he'd had his P.A handle it because he hadn't the first clue about what to do when someone died and needed to be buried.

"Hey." He greeted as he turned to face Tala who was making his way down the stairs, one hand sliding along the banister with each careful, familiar step, and Wolborg carefully trotting by Tala's legs to wait for the red head at the bottom of the stairs.

Tala counted the stairs, he'd told Kai this, but Wolborg still barked once to let Tala know he'd reached the final step just in case he'd miscounted. They had a system and it worked.

Kai watched the red head, taking a few steps closer to him as he walked toward Kai, Wolborg walking with him, against his leg just enough to reassure Tala he was there to guide and Tala's hand lightly brushing over his fur.

Once they stepped into each other's space, Kai leaned in automatically and pressed a kiss to the corner of Tala's mouth, of course Tala hadn't expected it but he smiled all the same, even if it quickly turned sad, in sympathy no doubt. Kai ignored the smile and took his hand, linking their fingers and Wolborg whined softly before brushing up against Kai's black pants and leaving behind some white fur in the wake of his greeting and handing over of his responsibility.

Kai didn't even have the energy to sigh at the fur clinging to his clothes, instead he squeezed Tala's hand,

"You ready to go?" he asked quietly.

Tala's eyes were level with his chin and he nodded the affirmative,

"Yes."

Kai nodded, uselessly and then ran a light hand over Tala's arm, smoothing down the black cotton of his long sleeve button down shirt,

"I'll get your coat, wait here." He said before walking over to the doorway and taking Tala's black coat off the hanger, shaking it out once so it flared as he brought it over.

As Kai tapped Tala's shoulders lightly to let him know to raise his arms, Kai thought about whether he could assume the responsible role of assisting Tala for the foreseeable future…maybe the rest of his life?

Guiding Tala, helping him with the little things…they really were little things over all, because Tala could do all of the essential things on his own, he wasn't an invalid in any way. Kai couldn't help thinking that it could work and even though taking Tala to be seen by his friends and acquaintances at his Grandfather's funeral was a little…morbid, he took it as a subconscious sign that he wanted to be serious about Tala, he wanted his people to know of Tala and to accept him.

Kai ran his hands down Tala's arms again after he'd adjusted the coat and made sure it was properly situated and then he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Tala's ear, letting his nose brush through the soft red hair just behind it before he turned Tala around to face him and found him blushing slightly, overly noticeable because of how fair skinned he was.

Kai smiled,

"Sorry, I should maybe let you know before I'm gonna' kiss you, will have to get used to it." he mumbled, taking a light hold of the lapels of Tala's coat as he looked straight into Tala's unseeing eyes,

"No, it's fine," Tala raised his hands and placed them on Kai's chest, one underneath his coat and the other above, his fingers lightly feeling over the silk black shirt he wore, " **I** want to get used to it." He said quietly.

Kai was about to respond when Tala's parents entered the room, he wasn't entirely sure how they felt about open displays of affection so he gave Tala a little space and took his hand again as his mother came over and fussed over Tala a bit before she stepped up to Kai and took his free hand, patting and squeezing it,

"You have my condolences." She said kindly.

He nodded and glanced from her to Tala's stoic father, who also nodded his condolences and then Kai turned to Tala again,

"We should get going." He switched his hands so one was between Tala's shoulders and the other was now holding his hand as he directed Tala toward the front door, then out to his car.

* * *

The drive was silent, Kai was deep in thought, thinking over his situation with Tala as well as about everything he was going to inherit from his Grandfather, certainly more money, but problems too, work and employees and business investors and business rivals...he felt exhausted already and Voltaire wasn't even in the ground yet.

He glanced over at Tala, who sat quietly and for the first time Kai noticed a pair of dark sunglasses in his hand, they had probably been in his black Dockers. Kai hadn't yet seen Tala hide his eyes behind glasses, and he wondered if Tala was self-conscious of his eyes now because he knew he'd be meeting people of Kai's.

They had just driven up to the daunting Catholic church, and all Kai could think was 'I don't get it', because Voltaire hadn't been properly European, also had barely been a man of morals or decency, let alone a man of God, but Kai's P.A must have dug up some nonsense on Catholicism in his family history and then decided on a church. But it made little difference to Kai where or when or how in the end, he just wanted it over with.

Kai parked along the curb in a space available between all the other cars, he was sort of late since the service would be starting in five minutes and everyone seemed to be there already, probably a large amount of strangers to Kai, his Grandfather's acquaintances, hesitant friends and overall haters.

He switched off the engine and Tala started to open his sunglasses, unfolding the temples and Kai wasn't sure why, but he didn't want Tala to wear them, sure his eyes were a little glassy and vacant and his pupil sort of blended into his iris, but it didn't take anything away from how breathtaking Tala was.

Yes, breathtaking was the right word.

Kai was staring, but Tala wouldn't know,

"It's overcast." He said quietly.

Tala paused with the glasses halfway to his face, and then for the first time Kai heard a blatant hint of bitterness in his tone,

"I'm blind, I don't need an excuse to wear sunglasses."

Kai really didn't know how to respond to that, so he didn't, instead he just sighed and rubbed his fingers into his eyes before he opened his door and got out of the car. He went around to open Tala's door for him, but the red head was already out and had just closed the door, so Kai took his hand and kissed his temple.

He didn't know why he was making so much contact, but he suspected it was because Tala could not spontaneously give it. Unlike Kai's previous –scarcely considered- lovers, who had always been all over him, Tala could not be that way, and Kai honestly wondered if he even would. The curiosity made him touchy.

They walked hand in hand from the car after Kai had armed the alarm, up the stairs carefully, Kai automatically guiding, telling Tala when there was a break in the steps and when they reached the top and for a blind person Tala was graceful, each step was smooth, he listened so specifically, he trusted Kai's direction so explicitly.

Kai felt a little nauseous with guilt and a little giddy with affection, and then nauseous again once they entered the church and the smell of incense hit him. He hated churches. Tala seemed comfortable enough though, crossing himself and Kai suspected that if they'd been there under different circumstances, he'd have asked to be walked over to the holy water font just inside the entrance.

As it were, Tala didn't ask and Kai didn't offer.

People stared as they walked further in, there were a shit lot of people and Kai felt uncomfortable, envying Tala his lack of sight for only a second before he glanced over and realized that even without sight, Tala seemed uncomfortable as the hum of people talking in hushed tones but in the many, increased in volume around them.

Tala squeezed Kai's hand…and Kai returned it.

* * *

Arriving late afforded Kai the –calculated- fortune of not having to mingle with anyone because the priest was already at the alter by the time they reached the front of the church and Kai directed Tala to sit down in the very front pew, right beside him.

Kai felt a little smug, because Voltaire had been homophobic and Kai had brought his gay lover to sit front and center at his funeral…and then he felt stupid, because the man was dead and gone and what did it really matter anymore whether he'd approved of Kai's lifestyle or not?

What did anything Voltaire had ever done matter anymore?

Before he sat down Kai glanced around, he spotted Bryan and Spencer in the row opposite his, one pew back, a bit further back was Rei Kon, all friends of his. His eyes eventually fell on Boris Balvoc, a hated and hateful bastard who had worked for Voltaire and after seeing him Kai turned back to the front and he sat down, deciding he didn't care to see anymore faces.

Instead he stared at the elaborately decorated coffin and the stoic framed portrait photograph of his grandfather as the priest led everyone in prayer and then spoke for a long while about bible passages, heaven and other God involved stuff that Kai didn't care about. After that came people's eulogies. Some were short, some were long, some were awkward and none of them meant anything.

When it came to be Kai's turn, he went up and spoke apathetically, said generic words that were neither complimentary nor insulting and then it was over and Kai didn't stick around to give any last sentiments or talk to anyone.

He left quietly with Tala's hand in his own, Tala who felt like a silent but steady anchor, right beside him, not speaking but just there, and he went back to Voltaire's –or rather now, his- estate, where the wake was being held.

He wasn't going to the cemetery because Kai had no intention of watching them lower Voltaire's body into the ground.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Kai asked where he stood with Tala at the top of the staircase.

When they'd arrived at the estate Kai had taken Tala upstairs, away from where the funeral party would gather. And after showing the red head to the bathroom at his request –and showing him where everything was situated- Kai had waited for him outside while he relieved himself and then he had taken Tala to his bedroom.

His untouched, impersonal bedroom that he'd spent his childhood sleeping in.

Kai had gone into the bedroom considering funeral sex. It wouldn't be the first time he'd fucked someone at a funeral wake, but it had been several years since. And in the end he'd decided against it, because he and Tala had only slept together once and something about the second time happening at his grandfather's wake felt wrong…wrong to do that to Tala.

"Yeah." Tala answered presently, they could both hear people downstairs, through the overly large archway at the bottom, "Are you?" the question was quiet but weighted.

Kai had been staring down the stairs but he turned to Tala and took a moment before he raised his hands to Tala's face, making Tala shift uncertainly when Kai slipped the sunglasses off his face, he didn't seem to want to part with them.

But Kai didn't give him a chance to say anything as he slipped the folded glasses into the pocket of his pants while his other hand cupped the back of Tala's neck and held him steady for a kiss.

Tala was still insecure about the physical side of things, or at least, of his own part in it and while he parted his lips to let Kai kiss him proper, he made no bold moves to do more than follow Kai's actions, to allow himself to be kissed as he melted into it.

Kai felt Tala's hands settle on his flanks and lightly grip two handfuls of his black silk shirt as Kai moved their mouths together and tasted Tala, tasted traces of toothpaste and smelled cologne and mixed fruity fragrances from hair product and fabric softener. Kai inhaled deeply and found the scents relaxing and comforting, especially since he related each of them to Tala…and Tala was there, kissing him back, his vacant eyes closed and for the moment appearing entirely ordinary and yet he was anything but.

"Kai, whe-oh…" Bryan's voice, he cut himself off from whatever he'd been about to say from his place at the bottom of the steps and while Kai would rather have eased out of the kiss, Tala was startled, so he tensed and pulled back quick and short.

On instinct Kai grabbed out and held his arms because they were only a foot away from the top stair and it was a long way down, the idea of Tala falling down the stairs had Kai's stomach in knots in a second and he quietly told Tala to be careful, _I'm here, don't worry._

It felt natural, felt right to be there and to reassure him and Tala nodded, Tala relaxed.

Bryan was ascending the stairs and coming up behind him were Rei and Spencer, Kai's oldest friends, college friends, his high school clique, primary school, even earlier, Kai's brothers from other mothers, all staring at Tala with varying expressions of curiosity and amusement, two of them were completely straight and one of them sailed through life without a label.

People were always surprised to find out just which one it was who played both fields.

"This must be Tala." Bryan said in his usual tone, his natural voice wasn't very deep and yet he still managed to sound gruff and abrasive, like a villain who didn't appear to be one, he always managed to sound intimidating, no matter what. And Tala relied on sound…so…

"Uh, yeah, I'm Tala." He responded uncertainly, arms folding across his chest in a display of nervousness.

The trio reached the top of the stairs and Bryan was the only one who looked blatantly amused, because he knew Tala was blind and couldn't see it, while Rei and Spencer remained carefully polite in expression since they had no clue.

"I'm Bryan," bold as ever, Bryan placed a heavy hand on Tala's shoulder -making him start- and extended his other hand, "shake my hand." He stated in a friendly enough tone and Kai went from glaring at him to glancing at Rei and Spencer. They were frowning when Tala's gaze shifted uncertainly to an estimated placement of Bryan's voice before he unfolded an arm and held out his hand, so close to but not quite where Bryan's was between them.

Bryan grinned and he bobbed his eyebrows at Kai before taking Tala's hand firmly and shaking once before he patted Tala's shoulder and took a step back, looking at Rei and Spencer, amused.

Rei seemed to have figured it out, while Spencer was still uncertain, but probably close to getting it.

"Introduce yourselves, fella's." Bryan announced and Kai saw tension enter Tala's shoulders when he realized there were other people there that he hadn't been aware of. He dropped his eyes immediately and looked as though he was going to say something and Kai just knew, even as Tala swallowed his words and clenched his jaw, that he'd been about to say Kai's name.

He was nervous and uncomfortable and Kai was his anchor, just as he'd been Kai's so far that day.

"I'm Rei…"

"Spencer."

"These are my friends, Tala." Kai said in a soothing voice as he slipped his hand into Tala's, trying to appear casual about it, even though he was sure his friends could tell that Tala was uncomfortable. Tala's eyes flitted in Kai's direction, to his face, at the sound of his voice and he latched onto Kai's hand in a vice grip.

"It's nice to meet you all." He said after a short inhale.

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone." Rei said to Kai, but kept his eyes on Tala because he'd definitely figured it out.

"Bryan knew." Spencer piped up.

"Course' I fucking did, I knew Kai before both of you assholes, I was saving his ass on the playground since we were in kindergarten, you think he doesn't tell me shit first?" he said confidently.

Kai rolled his eyes,

"Yeah, tough guy could scrap but didn't know his ABC's for shit." He shot back, momentarily forgetting Tala was there and was completely unfamiliar with 'friends' and Kai's particular type of friends.

Rei and Spencer snickered, Bryan snorted and then turned his attention back to Tala who just kept his eyes down and his hand tightly in Kai's,

"So Tala, how'd you and Kai meet?"

But Bryan already knew because Kai had given him the break down just a few days ago. He gave Bryan a withering look, Rei was smirking, amused and Spencer, who had figured it out by now just shook his head.

"We, uh...met at my parents diner." Tala said glancing more or less in Bryan's direction.

Bryan's grin was evident in his next words,

"You must've been a challenge for him, you know, usually all Kai has to do is show up and flash his billion dollar smile and a fucking line forms, guys and girls falling over themselves to get to him…"

"Jesus Christ…" Spencer muttered.

Tala blushed.

Rei rolled his eyes.

"…but you can't see that pretty face, so that means he actually had to use his _words_ and I know Kai, he ain't smooth, am I right?" Bryan laughed and patted Tala's shoulder again.

Rei was staring at Bryan with his mouth slightly open and Kai was clenching his jaw and trying not to exert any pressure onto Tala's hand as he clenched the other into a fist.

Then the weirdest thing happened, Tala laughed and it was genuine, so was his smile.

Kai watched Bryan's eyes widen, his grin broaden and suddenly there was a deeper interest there, because Tala was gorgeous and Bryan was bisexual and now he was making Tala laugh and he had just noticed how attractive Tala really was,

"He did okay, then again my own lack of smoothness probably made it easier for him." He responded, joking along and again glancing in Bryan's general direction.

Jealousy announced itself in Kai like a rush of air into his chest, a bit painful and a bit stifling and it wasn't the first time that Bryan had brought this on, although usually it was anger and frustration, not jealousy. Because yeah, they were best friends, but Bryan had stolen one too many of Kai's conquests right from under his nose in the past and while Kai had done the same to Bryan a few times out of revenge, this time was different because Tala was **not** fair game.

Rei and Spencer saw what was happening, they always had and they glanced from Kai to Bryan and back again.

"He lucked out though, because you're an eleven and Kai's barely a nine." Bryan was flat out flirting, and while Kai was the one with the better looks – arguably, Bryan would say- Bryan was the smooth talker, the charmer.

Tala frowned but was still smiling slightly,

"An eleven?" it was a question and Tala honestly had no clue.

"It's a compliment," Rei diffused the tension in the air, shooting Bryan a 'back off' look as he stepped in, "it's a way of saying you're really attractive, above the ten on a one to ten scale, I'm sure you get that." Rei said in a neutral tone as he gave Kai a 'calm down' look.

"Oh, uh…" Tala looked awkward now, "…thank you, I guess." And he stepped a bit closer to Kai, making Bryan back off…for the moment.

"You're welcome." He responded politely, tone all rich with smarm, making Tala relax and smile, Bryan the devious bastard knew what he was doing.

Kai was silently seething, not even sure it was worth getting so angry over, but the feeling of 'Tala is mine' was suddenly rife and he sort of liked it, he'd never been possessive like that, until now.

"We're not staying for the wake." Kai decided suddenly, making all of them glance at him, including Tala who nearly made it to look right at his face that time.

Despite the reaction, none of them questioned it and Bryan just shrugged,

"No one but the business sorts will notice you missing." He admitted and Kai nodded,

"Right, and fuck them." He said with a fake smile that he shared with all three of them before he turned to Tala,

"Tala, you want to get an early lunch?" he used his softer tone, a more personal sort.

Tala nodded after a moment,

"That sounds fine, if you're sure you don't want to stay."

Rei looked impressed with Tala's neutrality, his tact, Spencer seemed indifferent by that point and Bryan was still just too interested, his eyes assessing Tala too closely.

"I'm sure, come on, let's go, Tala. See you, guys." Kai said in parting greeting as he stepped through them when they made way,

"Nice meeting you, Bryan, Rei and Spencer." Tala said evenly as he let Kai lead him.

"You too."

"Hm."

"The pleasure was all mine, Tala. Kai, I'll call you."

Kai ignored Bryan, because he was gonna chew the bastard out the second he saw him again.

* * *

Kai had said lunch, but in the car he'd changed his mind and had asked Tala if they could just go back to his apartment and order some take out. Tala had agreed and presently they'd just walked into Kai's apartment.

Tala stood just inside, he wasn't yet familiar with Kai's place so he didn't risk walking in any further and after Kai closed the door he turned to Tala and reached up, letting Tala know he wanted to take his coat before Tala shrugged out of it and Kai then took his own off and hung them both up.

Kai glanced around his apartment afterward, he had one thing on his mind…and it wasn't food.

Jealousy made him aggressive and possessiveness made him horny.

Tala turned in a half circle, his eyes focused on the floor,

"Kai, are you sure you're okay?" he asked quietly and Kai leaned back against the door, Tala was standing just out of his reach, "I know you said you and your grandfather weren't close, but still, he was your family…" he didn't finish, just left off there, implied meanings and unsaid words hanging in the air.

Kai should feel something, Kai should care, Kai should be sad, feel the loss.

But he didn't.

Kai reached out, taking Tala's wrist in his hand and pulling him closer, slowly, so Tala wasn't startled and didn't lose his footing and soon he was stepping into Kai, their feet step in step and Tala's body pressed lightly to Kai's where he leaned back against the door.

Tala's breathing increased slightly but he wasn't tense. Kai looked over his fine features for a few long seconds, and surprisingly, Tala made the first move. He brought a hand up and pressing his cold, long fingers to Kai's cheek, then slowly to the side, he eased them over Kai's lips until he was certain of where they were and then he leaned in, eyes sliding close and he kissed Kai lightly, exhaling softly.

Kai smiled and Tala did too and they kissed each other with smiling lips, Tala's hands sliding over the silken material spanning Kai's chest. Kai began with his hands at the sides of Tala's face, then sliding down over his neck, his shoulders, sliding down the length of his back, into the arch of his body against Kai's until he was gripping the cotton of Tala's shirt at his waist into his fists and pulling it out of its tuck inside his pants.

All the while they kissed, slow and deep and wet and Tala seemed a bit bolder, his hands caressing down over Kai's defined abdomen, pulling his shirt up as Kai's hands slid under his own, until Tala's cold hands were skimming over Kai's skin just as Kai's did along the skin of Tala's back.

Kai shifted the kiss from Tala's mouth to his jaw line, kissing along there a few times until he caught Tala's ear lobe gently between his teeth at the same time as he groped Tala's ass and pressed him closer, so that their clothed erections were trapped between their bodies.

Tala moaned quietly, his eyes half shut and his hands stationary on Kai's waist. He couldn't see Kai, but Kai looked at him, Kai could see him and he took a few seconds to appreciate that he had in fact 'lucked out', right before he flipped their position so that he was pressing Tala up against the door and kissing him again, his hands nimbly unbuttoning Tala's shirt.

Kai's hands moved of their own accord to everywhere they wanted to touch and feel, leaving Tala to catch up, leaving him panting as Kai undid belt buckles and zippers and slipped cotton and silk off defined shoulders, leaving little red marks and bites over Tala's pale skin as he stripped him naked, stripped them both naked.

And Tala was shaking, because despite not being able to see, he was aware of the fact that they were in the wide open space of Kai's living room and it scared him, the lack of definitive privacy, wondering if curtains were open, if anyone could see in, if anyone could see how vulnerable he was.

It scared Tala but Kai was there, his own body in essence shielding Tala's as Tala clung to him, his face buried in Kai's shoulder. Kai pressed a kiss to his neck,

"I'm the only one who can see you, just me." he leaned back and pressed Tala against the door by his shoulders as Kai looked over him lustfully. Tala was lean and tall and all of his muscles were deceptively hidden beneath milk white skin, "Your skin is flushed and you're shaking, you're beautiful," Kai leaned closer, speaking against Tala's lips, "and you're hard for me Tala, you're so fucking turned on." Kai pressed himself against Tala when he said that and the red head's breath hitched, his hands braving new territory as they slid over Kai's toned backside.

"You want me, Tala?" Kai smiled against Tala's lips, finding that he could get used to the dirty talk.

"Yes…" Tala breathed out, kissing Kai's mouth and his chin as he moved his hips subtly to get some friction.

Somewhere inside Tala had a wild sexual side that needed only to be released, and the thought of it alone sent a shock of arousal through Kai. He was just about to take Tala to the bedroom when the red head leaned in close, finding Kai's ear by making a trail of kisses along his cheek, his knowledge of anatomy proving perfectly accurate,

"Kai, I want to…can I…" he stopped up twice and Kai encouraged him with a kiss to his neck,

"What do you want, Tala?"

Tala exhaled against Kai's ear before he said barely above a whisper,

"…I want to…fellate you?"

Kai's eyebrows rose at that offer, as if Tala had to offer, because Kai would certainly never stop him. The word fellate was a bit formal but Tala was new to this and words like 'suck your cock' would come with time, but holy shit, the idea of Tala saying it made Kai groan quietly anyway.

Tala couldn't say it right then, but Kai would get him there, in the meantime,

"Yeah…" he kissed Tala, sliding his tongue deep into Tala's mouth, sucking, lapping and licking before he drew back, "…you want to do it here? Or in the bedroom?" he offered a choice, for Tala's sake.

Tala took a moment to think about it and then he pushed Kai back just a bit, giving himself space before he carefully went down, his hands sliding over Kai's body as he lowered himself to his knees and once there he tentatively leaned forward, found the skin of Kai's taught abdomen and then he kissed and kissed, breathed and licked and kissed some more.

Kai's cock strained, brushing against the line of Tala's throat and suddenly Tala's being blind didn't seem to make a difference. Because he found Kai's erection by hand and mouth and had no trouble from there, sliding his mouth around it, sucking with enthusiasm and shallow as it was, Kai had to bite back a moan as he watched.

Tala didn't look up, because Tala couldn't see, so he only concentrated on taste and touch and after a moment he stopped his shallow sucking to ask in an unintentionally sexy voice,

"Tell me what to do…" he paused, stroking Kai's cock with his hand, "…I don't really know." he admitted and that turned Kai on even more.

Kai swallowed slowly, slid a hand into Tala's hair and found he was better at directing than he could have guessed.

 _Relax, take it slow_ he breathed out _make your mouth wet, then go only as far as you can_ and Tala did and Kai actually moaned because the sight of it, of Tala, was just that good _use your hands too, touch me, yes, like that, suck a little harder_ Tala took direction like a pro and Kai had to lean against the door as he started lightly moving his hips _relax your jaw, remember to swallow so you don't choke_ another quiet moan from Kai and Tala was stroking his own erection by that point and Kai clenched his hand into a fist against the door as he watched _that's it, use your tongue, Jesus, Tala_ a moan from Tala, means he liked to hear his name _Tala, Tala, Tala_ in between a breath and a huff and a bitten back moan and Tala's head bobbed faster, his cheeks hollowed more as he sucked a little harder, he was enjoying himself and Kai didn't want to hold out, even though he could have _I'm gonna come, do you want to use your hand?_ He had to ask, it was the polite thing to do.

Tala draws back, licks his lips and whispers that he wants to _swallow_ and not a minute after he's gone back to sucking Kai off, Kai's coming with his hand lightly clutching Tala's hair and his hips working at a shallow, gentle thrust into Tala's mouth.

It's gradual, it's careful and Tala's manages to swallow because Kai's not choking him, Kai's not fucking his mouth as he would have done to someone more experience and the entire experience is pleasant because Tala comes too, into his hand as he works his own erection.

And even though he seems a little embarrassed as Kai helps him to his feet, he probably feels a little dirty, it's alright because Kai's the only one there with him, and it's just between them and Kai kisses him and Kai feels a genuine, chest warming endearment and affection for Tala as he tastes himself in the red head's mouth, feels his trembling, hears relief in his sigh.

Kai asks him to stay the night. Tala says yes.

And in the early hours of the morning when Kai can't sleep because his grandfather's just died and he really starts to feel it, Tala is right there beside him in bed, blind, but able to _sense_ Kai's pain even as he's completely silent. Tala lies beside him with a comforting hand running through his hair and no useless words, just his presence.

And Kai decides that night that he wants to keep Tala there beside him, because it feels right.


End file.
